Neesha
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Neesha |jname=スイート |tmname=Sweet |slogan=no |image=Neesha M01.png |caption=Neesha |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=M01 |epname=Mewtwo Strikes Back |enva=Lisa Ortiz |java=Aiko Satō }} Neesha (Japanese: スイート Sweet) is a supporting character who appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. She is one of the Pokémon Trainers who was invited by to New Island. History In Mewtwo Strikes Back Neesha left Old Shore Wharf on the back of her despite 's warnings. She braved the storm conditions and was one of the few s to reach New Island. Neesha was one of the Trainers who d —rather, its Blastoise clone—using Shellshocker, her . However, Mewtwo's cloned Blastoise easily defeated it with a attack. Neesha attended to Shellshocker as and his challenged Mewtwo's Charizardtwo. Despite her efforts, all of her Pokémon were soon caught by Mewtwo's Clone Balls and later cloned. Neesha watched from the sidelines as the original and cloned Pokémon fought endlessly while Mewtwo fought . Ash eventually intervened and was caught in the crossfire, leading Mewtwo to have a revelation and end the challenge. As a result, Mewtwo wiped everyone's memories, including those of Neesha, regarding the events on New Island, and then returned them and their Pokémon to Old Shore Wharf. Later, Neesha joined Officer Jenny and the other Trainers on the pier to watch the storm miraculously clear up. Character Neesha is a calm and approachable person. She carries herself confidently, though she also does not show off. Neesha's streak of determination was most evident during her against . Pokémon This listing is of Neesha's known in the : was Neesha's main means of transportation to New Island. It was later seen again on New Island when it got captured by Mewtwo and cloned. None of Dewgong's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Neesha's other Pokémon. None of Wigglytuff's moves are known.}} Tesshō Genda |vaen=Eric Stuart |desc='Shellshocker' (Japanese: クスクス Kusukusu) is Neesha's , who came with her to New Island. It fought 's cloned Blastoise and was beaten shortly after. Shellshocker's only known move is .}} was seen on New Island with Neesha's other Pokémon. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Neesha's other Pokémon. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Ninetales's moves are known.}} was seen on New Island with Neesha's other Pokémon. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. None of Rapidash's moves are known.}} In I Choose You! ]] Neesha made a cameo appearance in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline separate from the main series. She battled Corey in the final round of a Pokémon League Conference, in the same vein as the two Trainers seen in the opening of the debut episode of the main series. The outcome of the battle was left unknown. The battle was watched on TV by , who thoroughly enjoyed watching the match. Pokémon This listing is of Neesha's known in I Choose You!. went up against Corey's . It managed to Gengar with Ice Beam, causing Corey to recall it. Blastoise was next pitted against Corey's and they exchanged attacks, both managing to hold on. The outcome of the battle is unknown. It is unknown if it is nicknamed Shellshocker in this movie's continuity as well. Blastoise's known moves are , , and .}} Neesha has at least five other Pokémon, as indicated by the scoreboard. In M22 Neesha will reappear in M22. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐藤藍子 Aiko Satō |en=Lisa Ortiz |cs=Jana Páleníčková |de=Sonja Reichelt |it=Federica Valenti |ko=안영미 An Yeongmi |fi=Pauliina Virta |nl=Niki Romijn |pl=Krystyna Kozanecka |es_eu=Adelaida López |es_la=Ana Lobo |pt_br=Sylvia Salustti |sv=Therese Reuterswärd }} Trivia * The book adaptation, though usually calling her by her English name, refers to Neesha as "Sweet" when she orders Shellshocker to attack Mewtwo. Names de:Neesha es:Neesha fr:Neesha it:Neesha